sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nimagi vs King Tyrannus (rp)
Plot: Tyrannus King of the Colossi, has escaped from the Realm of Punishment. The Nimagi Freedom Fighters must stop him before he destroys the seal trapping his entire race of giants. If he succeeds Mobius will belong to the Colossi. Characters: Nimagi Freedom Fighters Dr. Eggman Tyrannus King of the Colossi Titans of Nimagi Act 1: Child of Darkness In the Realm of Punishment a village surrounded by fire and dragon skulls appear. Its huts are able to house giants decorated by ash and bones. Inside the hut on the end a giant throne sits in the middle An Echidna with flaming red hair sits in it. He chews on a bone while looking out of a window overlooking the village. "Zebarith!" The echidna shouts. A wolf the same size as the echidna walks in bowing at the throne. "Y-yes King Tyrannus." The wolf says looking up. "It has offically been 6,000 years since we died and got trapped here In hell. I think we've been here long enough. What do you say Zebarith?" "We've been trying to get past Ripper for the 2,000 of the 6,000 years, m'lord I don't thi--" "THATS WHY, I think we can exit without going through that traitor Ripper and Chimera. Summon my children its time we escape through the very thing that trapped us, Sin." Tryannus crushed one of the dragon skulls under his foot and Zebarith bows again and backs away. On Nimagi Axel sits on his leader's chair as the guild hall fills with the sound of work and fun. And, just in the nick of time when the fun was at its maximum, Asonja opened his dorm room grouchy as usual. He sat down on a nearby table, looking around. "Why the hell is everyone having fun at a time like this? It's like midnight or something." "Its 12 noon dude its day time!" Razz said putting a party hat on Asonja. "Have some BBQ chicken since you like eating meat so much." "I'm not really that hungry anyway. And could someone answer my question on why everyone's partying so suddenly?" He asked, seeming to ignore the fact that he had a party hat on. If he couldn't have noticed, Hectic folded his shoulders up on him, having a long smile spread across his face. "Because it's time to get cheerful, that's why!!" He said cheerfully as he went away. "...Well that's pointless." Asonja shrugged, sitting there. He had a "Lemon-Flavor Water dye" that he put in his red party cup to drink out of. "I'd might as well be dead on the floor at this point if I just dipped this whole thing in the cup." "Yo Asonja c'mere for a sec." Damien. beckoning him with 2 fingers. He blinked and got up, bringing his red cup with him. "What is it...?" "Today is a a holiday on Nimagi, you forgotten have you?" Damien said taking a bite of a sandwich. "Pssh, of course not. It's Christmas isn't it?" Asonja said while drinking from his cup of "water" " Eran Tuwa in the Nijama language or Banishment of the Giants in English." "..Ah. I see." Asonja nods. He still had his 'not-very-interested' look. "I wonder what it's like to be a giant. Must sound pretty cool in all honesty." He sipped his cup again. "Anyway, I'm not going to be partying for long as I...don't do well in parties." "sit down young-in." Damien said kicking a chair into the back of Asonja's legs. "GEH!" He sat down, his drink perfectly fine. He blinked a few times before going to his half-open grumpy look. "Okay, I'm sitting down now what do I do...?" "Im going to tell you why this day is such a great moment in history. Don't you want an intelligent conversation rather than partying?" Damien said before taking a sip of scotch. "...If it involves Science and Math, I'm sort of up for it. And History, I like that too. Also, is that Scotch? I would love to drink that right about now..." " No scotch until I'm done talking. 2,000 years before Altair's birth which would be 6,000 years in total, Nimagi was joined with a bigger land mass called Kozu. There live a race of giants called the Colossi. Zaruth saw how evil they become and cursed them with death by the guardians of hell before Ripper became it. Zaruth spared 12 of them for they still had innocence in them and became the titans." Damien said. "And how does this involve...celebrating their death sentence or whatever?" Asonja asked, sounding like he was highly uninterested. He was still eyeing the Scotch. "Im getting to that! The giants harassed early Nijamas, the second inhabitants of the island. Zaruth saw their suffering and split Kozu in two. The giants being stuck on the bigger land mass died of their curse, while the smaller land mass drifted for 30 days until Charybdis collided with it and now circles around it to this day. And then Altair was born 2,000 years later and Im sure you know the rest." Damien get up taking the scotch with him. Asonja realized he was tricked. "H-hey you were done talking! I was gonna have the Scotch!" Asonja looked up at him. "How old are you again?" Damien asked? "...I'm-" He looked defeated for a second. "...16." "thats why kid not even Axel is 21 yet when you hit that mark I'll gladly pour you a swig." He walked off. Yokotira could be seen dragging Axel by the hand he tries to pull away but can't. "No I DON'T dance!!" He said. He groaned and crossed his arms, sitting down. "This is lame..." "Asonja help me!!" Yokotira dragged Axel passed him. Axel grabbed onto Asonja's chair. "I'll take the scotch from Damien if you help me!!"(m) He just looked at him. "Tell me why you're being dragged first and then we'll talk." "She wants me to dance with her and its a slow song i might as well let Fenrir rip my intestines out while all i can do is watch!!" "You'll be fine. And if you kiss, I'll fix-up a wedding for the two of you if you want." He smirks. "You shouldn't even be giving an underage person Scotch to begin with. But whatever, only because you said you would." He switched Axel and himself's positions so Asonja was now being dragged. "There, happy now?" "Yeah thanks, I'll see what I can do about the scotch." Axel said walking away. Asonja was limp as he was being dragged by Yokotira, who apparently had no idea. Axel sat back on his chair. Asonja was forced to dance in the slow song. He kept his normal expression. Yokotira finally noticed and back away from Asonja. "Ah what the hell creep what did you do with Axel!!?" She slapped Asonja. He just had a blank face. "Well, it wasn't my fault that Axel didn't want to be with you, so I made the switch because he asked me nicely to." Yokotira just turned into Axel's direction. "Nice try Axey but you gotta do this." "like hell I will." Axel jumpped off his chair and ran off into the mess hall. Yoktira followed. Mahdi sat by his computer when Ollet came up to him. "Pretty festive eh kid?" She said leaning on his chair. "Its a tribal holiday celebrated once every year, Its called Banishment of the Giants." Mahdi replied. Asonja stood in the dance circle, with crossed arms. "Why am I even part of this..." He groaned quietly, looking up. "I wonder how I would feel if I was one of the Giants and they were having a party by banishing me. I would feel worse than I do now." He then thought to himself, muttering quietly. "My life would be a lot different too if I actually cared about this..." "You and I both have the same problem eh?" Mira walked next to Asonja. "We both have Nijama blood yet don't feel like we belong." "My point exactly. Everyone's too...enthusiastic. And then here we are, having to deal with this. Even though we used to be enemies, it's strange how we can have similarities..." Asonja said, seeming to cross his arms. "Weird question but...do you feel like we should be at the opposite side?" "Opposite side? you mean of alignment, like turning evil?" "Somewhat, yeah." He shrugged. "I mean, weren't you evil once?" "Kind of I was only searching for Axel and Shira, and yes my resentment for humans is still strong. So you can say I'm Chaotic neutral." "Same Mira, Same." Asonja nods, yawning. "I feel that we should get out of here." "Nah trust me I tried getting out but Razz and Jane are guarding the only way out of here and thats the pillow shoot back up." "Damn it." He grumbles. "I'll create a diversion then. I'll get them to move away and you run right out. And I'll join you later." "And before that plan fails miserably Let me address the entire guild." A voice rang through the guild hall. the music and other festivities stopped. Asonja looked around, confused. "Who said that...? And how'd they know about our plan?" "Because I am a god, I swear you should know my voice by now maybe you are dumber than Axel." Fenrir sat in the corner of the room drinking scotch. Some guild members back away out of respect. "Happy Eran Tuwa Nimagi~~" "Lord Fenrir!" A voice called and instinctively everyone in the guild including Axel and Mira bowed. (bleh) (Sowwy) Asonja bowed rather unwillingly, and straightened up faster than anyone did. "At least I know what Math and Science are..." He grumbles, crossing his arms. "No one cares Asonja!" Shira said jokingly "Why'd you guys stop? Party on don't mind me I'll just be drinking this mortal brew. What's it called scoth?" Fenrir said downing another shot glass. "Scotch your lordship.": Damien replied. "Surely your not here just to party Fenrir?" Axel walked over to him. "Well your right. How do I break this lightly. *ahem* You all going to die." Fenrir said emotionless "Wha? Mahdi questioned. "Well kind of Remeber what Eran Tuwa means? Well its gunna be the opposite of that." Fenrir put the bottle down and leaned back in his chair as he broke the news. "WHAT!?!?!" Axel and Mahdi said in unison. " The Colossi are gunna break free from the Realm of Punishment simple as that." Fenrir continued. "Hahaha classic Eran Tuwa joke ehehha." Axel said trying to laugh off his worries. "Im not joking Axe..." Fenrir's tone turned serious. "Axel stopped laughing." oooooooooh." Axel groaned sickly. as he made his wait back to his chair. He even looked like he was gunna throw up due to the weight of the bad news. Asonja looked unphased. "Surely this is nothing more than a joke. How can the Colossi decide its time to come out after what, 6,000 years? Why couldn't they have escaped sooner so we wouldn't have to deal with their crap now?" He asks, crossing his arms. "Normally Ripper guards the only exit in or out. The colossi are a magical race, they waited until 80% of their magical power was restored and now they opened a portal to their old homeland Kozu. King Tyrannus is probably on his way up from the ground. I don't joke about thing that break the rules of the gods." Fenrir replied. "Yeah, I can tell..." He sighs and puts his hands behind his head. "So what're we going to do, stop this from happening? I swear, I don't want this to include me..." "Well like I said you all are gunna die including you so if you want to survive your gunna have to pull your weight for one battle can you do that much?" Fenrir said getting up. Axel's vomiting can be heard from the next room. "Welp, this sucks." He throws up his hands in the air. "I can't even fight at all so..." "Welp once my vomiting student is done puking his lungs out we can head over to the realm of Salvation all of you." Karry walks out of the over room. "He's having a hard time cooping with this news. Who knows maybe he WILL puke his lungs out." Karry said worried. "I hope to god he does. I can't deal with his constant 'dragging me to places' and 'training me to maximum strength'. Honestly, it's getting on my nerves..." Asonja muttered to that comment. "Mainly cuz you'd die in one hit just like that guy umm Comic is his name?" Razz heard what Asonja said. "Don't...mention his name to me Razz..." He looked irritated when Razz said that. "But it's true, I do die in one hit. Not like I can change that anyway..." "Actually thats why Axel trains you against your will you don't want to die in one hit do you?" "Yeah now you only die 20 hits most of them came directly from Axel but anywho. Come On time to go." Fenrir said getting up. He grumbled and started muttering insults to himself. (Bump.) The King reborn The main Freedom Fighters was teleported to the Realm of Salvation. Asonja put his hands behind his head. "Alright, let's get this over with..." He mutters. " So you said that he will be rising up to Kozu right? I'll think of a plan to immobilize him although I don't know how long. Maybe Red and Blue Janus can make some type of magical trap-" " Good cuz punching him really hard won't work.... weeeeell.." "No Axel, punching him won't work. Hes 317 times bigger than you." Mahdi said. "How did you know that?" Axel questioned "I learned it on the cave of Illusion's wall." Mahdi responded with a know it all grin. "The longer we fool around the less time we have to stop Tyrannus." Shira complained. " Ok so heres the plan: Karry go find Red and Blue Janus while we go to Kozu and stall for as much time as we can." Mahdi turning to karry. She nodded and ran off to find the two Janus'. "So are you gonna teleport us to Kozu?" Axel asked his godly teacher. "We have no control over Kozu anymore, we cant teleport nor interfere with the elements or life there." Fenrir answered. "Damn, guess were gonna have to fly there." Jane said crossing her arms. Asonja was quiet the whole time, but was shaking his head on the 'flying' idea. He was turning slightly pale with green shadows under his eyes. "Please no..." He muttered. "No worries we'll take the Zakuba." Axel patting Asonja on the back. "You never puke while on that." "I puke on everything that moves. You should know this Axel..." He groaned. "But why do I have to go...?" "Fenrir told you, If you don't want to die all you have to do is fight one i repeat ONE battle then you get to go back to that self lothing you do." Axel replied. Karry came back out of breath. " Janus said that..... that it will take 5 hours to work on a new seal to trap Tyrannus in." "5 hours? Ugh, this is great..." Asonja grumbled and rolled his eyes. "And I have to fight for that long?" "Most our fights last 8 so this is a blessing. Axel said. " Mahdi summon the Zakuba!" Mahdi pushed a button in his wrist communicator and a I giant flying war ship rose from the sea back at the base and flew to wear the team would teleport to. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Roleplay